


Rendering

by FictionalMasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, I've been having sex dreams about Achievement Hunter so here we are, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalMasterpiece/pseuds/FictionalMasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been thinking about Geoff a lot lately and now neither of you can control yourself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red Bean Bag Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in second person is weirdly intimate but also interesting. Anyway, enjoy the porn!!

You hated to admit that you had always had a crush on Geoff Ramsey. The man was nearly twice your age, he was your boss and if you’re being completely honest he sometimes looked a bit like a bum. Yet every once in a while at work you’d find yourself taking a quick glance at him out the corner of your eye.  Of course you had crushes on people from Rooster Teeth before, but there was a difference between looking through a screen and seeing them in person. Geoff had never been on the list of people that you found attractive but then you saw him in person.

His blue eyes were overwhelming and he was shockingly sweet. Even once all the feeling you had as a fan had faded for the other Hunters, Geoff was always there somewhere in your mind. It made you anxious to be around him. The way he talked so quietly to you, the way he smiled, and his laugh was all too much sometimes. When he started to reciprocate your feelings it was nice but you still didn’t let yourself admit it. You didn’t miss the way he looked at you are how his eyes would lower to your breast during a conversation. It was always a quick glance and sometimes you could see him mentally shake himself when he did it as if he was mad for letting it happen. Once you wore a low-cut shirt to work and he looked at you for one second before immediately walking away mumbling something like “You’re her boss, dumbass.”

You notice him mumbling to himself a lot around you, often reprimanding himself about his lack of control. You couldn’t be mad at him, he wasn’t the only one lacking control. Anytime he was in the same room you’d find yourself biting your lip and rubbing your thighs together for a little friction. Eventually that lack of control benefited both of you.

It was late one night and you thought you were the only one left in the office. Waiting for a video to render you sit back and get ready to be there for the long haul. You mind wanders to Geoff as it often does. You think about what it would be like to have his beard scratching against the inside of your thighs as he went to work licking you. You look around just to be sure you were alone before hiking your skirt over your waist and dipping you hand into your panties. You scan the room one more time before sliding your fingers down through the wetness that resided there and back up to you clit.

You wish it was Geoff fingers. You imagine how he would stroke you slowly before putting his fingers in your pussy and rubbing them against your inner walls as you came all over them. You let out a quiet moan and rub your clit with more pressure. You slouch down in the chair and spread your legs wide. Your breath is coming out fast and gasps are escaping your lips. You can feel your body starting to stiffen up and as you shut your eyes and tremble from your orgasm the door opens. You’re oblivious to it and the man standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open as he watches you glide your fingers along your clit and ease out of your orgasm. Your breath starts to slow down as you open your eyes and see Geoff.

You let out and scream as that seems to snap Geoff of his daze.

“Shit! Um I didn’t think anyone was here. I’ll just leave you to um…it.” He gestures his hands vaguely at you and slams the door as he leaves.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” You whisper quietly to yourself. You can feel your face burning and you’re sure your face is flushed from more than just your orgasm. When you think about it though, you’re kind of glad he caught you.

When you finally finish up with the video you go pack up your stuff and head out the office. You pull your hood over your head and try to make a mad dash for the door to avoid anyone.

You’re in a straight away for the door when you collide with Geoff. He looks disheveled, more than usual. He looks flushed and a little sweaty. He looks like you did after you finished diddling yourself at your desk.

“Geoff?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

You step close to him. “Did you rub one out in the bathroom?”

“I may have,” he smiled a bit and stepped into your personal space, “It wouldn't be the first time someone’s got off in the building.”

He looks at you and you feel your body begin to heat up under his stare. You think about him leaning against the wall of the bathroom, dick in hand, eyes shut, biting his lip to keep from being too loud.

He’s still smiling at you and his eyes look playful so you ask him, “Were you thinking about me?”

“Of course.”

“What was I doing in the little fantasy?”

“Go back in the office and I’ll tell you.”

You practically run back to the office with Geoff on your heels. Once you’re both in the office he closes the door and pins you against it with his body. He continues the conversation right where it left off.

“I was thinking about you with that little skirt pulled up around your hips.”

His hands mimicked his actions and pulled the skirt up and began toying with the waistband of your underwear. He puts his lips closer to your ear.

“Then you put your hand in your panties.”

His fingers slide beneath the fabric of your underwear.

“You hold back a little. Only touching the lips, feeling the skin under your fingers. Then you put them lower and slide them into your pussy and get them all wet. You’re so fucking wet.”

He sounds a little surprised and you can’t tell if he means you were wet in his fantasy or if you’re wet now, either way it’s pretty accurate. He stops talking and pulls his fingers out of your panties. He brings them up between your faces so you can see the way his fingers shine from the wetness.

“I want you to taste yourself, Y/N.”

You nod and then grab his hand to bring his fingers to your lips. You put his index finger in your mouth all the way to the last knuckle then you close your lips and suck his finger clean until he pulls it out with an audible pop. He takes his other finger and puts it in his mouth copying what you had just done. Then he suddenly says, “Fuck it.”

He takes you by the hand and pulls you over to the giant red bean bag chair in the corner. You lay back on it and he leans over you to plant a quick kiss on your lips. Then he sits up and starts pulling your underwear off. He stuffs your panties into his pocket and begins running his hands up and down your thighs. 

“I wanna fuck you so bad.” He puts his fingers inside you and slowly pumps them in and out. “I wanna fuck you just like this. I bet you’d feel so good wrapped around my cock.” He crooks his fingers as he pulls them out and then pushes them back in. You start to moan and close your eyes as he works you over. He starts to rub your clit with his other hand.

“That feels good.”

“You like this?”

“Yeah keep doing that.”

He keeps thrusting his fingers into you. At one point he bends his head down to swipe the flat of his tongue over your clit. That makes you arch your back and grip the bean bag. He does it again before his leans back and replaces his tongue with his fingers.

“Do that again.”

“No not this time. I promise I’ll do it next time.”

“Fuck you, Geoff.” You moaned as he started pumping his fingers at a faster pace.

He chuckles. “Trust me, we’ll get to that too.”

The thought of his mouth on you and his cock deep inside you was enough to put you over the edge. You grabbed at his shoulder as your muscles started to tighten. He leans down over you again and starts whispering in your ear.

“I promise that tomorrow I’ll take you home and go down on you until you’re so sensitive that you have to push me away. Then I’m gonna put my cock in you and fuck nice and slow but right now I need you to come for me.”

Your body starts to spasm as your orgasm hits you. You dig your nails into his shoulder as a litany of profanity spills from your lips. Geoff keep his fingers in you as you ride out your orgasm. Once you stop moaning and your body loosens up he pulls his fingers out. He instantly puts them in his mouth and suck your juices off.

“You really enjoy how I taste don’t you?”

“Y/N, you have no idea.”

He lays down next to you and you reach down to pull your panties out of his pocket. He puts his hand over his pocket so you can’t get them.

“Geoff! Give me my panties.”

“Nope, you’ll get them tomorrow.”

 


	2. Skipping Lunch

The next day in the office you sit on the bean bag chair to stay out of the way as the guys record AHWU. You sit there thinking about the events that had occurred in that very spot the night before. You can’t wait to see Geoff keep true to his promise tonight. When you came into work you weren’t sure whether he was going to do it. All night you had thought that maybe it was mistake and maybe Geoff thought it was too and wouldn’t won’t anything do with you outside of work. That fear dies quickly when you first walk into the building.

“Hey Y/N wait up!” Geoff called your name before you had a chance to walk into the office. He walked up to you and gently nudged you towards a secluded corner. He pulled your panties out of his pockets and dangled them off his finger in front of your face. You reached up to snatch them away but he puts them behind his back.

“Not yet. I plan to personally return to your apartment myself tonight.”

He stuffed the panties into his pocket and then gave you a quick peck on the lips before retreating into the office. You stand there for moment and then a smile spreads across your face and you practically skip into the office.

You’re deep in thought when someone cracks you in the eye with a gumball.

“What the fuck?”

“Sorry, Y/N.” Gavin comes and plops down next you. “Your eye’s turning really red.”

“Well you did just throw a gumball at me.”

“I was aiming for Michael if that makes you feel any better.”

Gavin takes your face in hands and brings it close to his face. You immediately try to pull back, “What are you doing?”

“I’m examining your eye.”

“You’re not exactly qualified to make a diagnosis.”

Gavin laughs and let’s go of your face. He dramatically rolls of the bean bag and gets to his feet before he walks away and becomes engaged in a conversation about who can fit more gumballs in their mouth out of Jeremy and Michael. After about a half hour and about fifteen saliva soaked gumballs everyone with the exception of you and Geoff leave the office for lunch. Once everyone is gone you get up and go sit next to Geoff on the couch. He slouches back on the couch and pats his thigh invited you to sit on it. You get up and sit on his lap, straddling him.

“How’s your eye?” He gets close to your face and looks at your eye which has pretty much faded back to white.

“It’s fine.”

“I’m still going to punch Gavin in the dick.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Oh I was going to do that anyway.”

“You’re a terrible man, Geoff Ramsey. Be nice to Gavin.”

Geoff put his forehead against yours and starts rubbing his hands along your jean covered thighs.

“You should skirts every day.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” He whines.

“Because if I did you’d never focus.”

He sits back and just stares at you then bits his lip and leans back in. He kisses your collarbone and makes his way up your neck. You reach your hands out towards his belt and start undoing the buckle. He grabs you wrist to stop you and breaths in deep before speaking.

“I want to watch you make yourself come.”

“But what about you?” You reach your fingers out to stroke the outline of his erection through his pants.

“I plan to take care of that myself.” He lets go of your wrist and undoes the button and the zipper of his pants before reaching in and pulling out his dick. You look down between the two of you. The tip is red and already leaking precum. You lick your lips and then unbutton you pants and reach in and start stroking your clit.

He starts to move his hand up and down his cock as he looks at your face and watches you close your eyes and start moaning. You grab his shoulder and circle your clit with your fingertips, you try to reach down further and put them inside yourself but your jeans are too tight.

“That’s why you should skirts every day,” Geoff laughs in between breathy groans.

You lean down and bit him on the neck for that which causes him to let out a grunt and his hand stutters on his cock.

“Did you like that?” You barely get the words out because you’re close to cumming but he understands you and simply nods his head. _Good to know_ , you think to yourself. You keep stroking your clit and after a few seconds you arch your back and throw your head back as you go rigid. You stroke yourself through your orgasm and once you calm down you hop off Geoff’s lap to sit next to him and watch hand go up and down his cock. You look at his face and his eyes are shut and he mouths the word “fuck” over and over. He’s close and his face is red and he starts moaning your name. You get on the floor and move in between his legs. You move his hand away and replace with yours stroking it a few times before wrapping your lips around the head just in time for him to come in your mouth.

He looks down at you just in time to see you swallow it.

“Did you just-?”

“Yeah.”

He lets his head fall back on the couch and breathes heavily. You get up and sit next to him resting your head on his shoulder. You both sit there for second with your pants undone and breathing heavy, both looking quite satisfied.

“God I can’t wait to fuck you later,” Geoff says as he tucks himself back into his pants.

“Me neither.”

You stand up and fix your pants as Geoff lays back on the couch and closes his eyes. He reaches his hand out to you and you take it and let him you pull you down on top of him. You lay along the length of his body and rest your head on his chest. The couch isn’t long and your legs are bent at an awkward angle but it still feels nice laying there against his chest. You didn’t plan on falling asleep because you wanted to get up before the guys came back but you wake to Gavin shaking you and Geoff.

“I suggest you two separate before everyone sees you.”

He winks at you and you jump up off the couch and walk over to sit down on the bean bag chair and act like you didn’t move from that spot. You try to smooth your hair down and rub your hands over your face to wake up. Everyone starts to filter into the office, Geoff is sitting up and stretching. He looks at you and smiles before getting up telling asking what they should record next. You get back and start making your way out the office. Before you leave you make sure no one is looking at you and then squeeze Geoff’s ass making him squeal and jump in the air. You smile to yourself as you walk out the office.


End file.
